


15 Moments With Dick and Wally

by gogogadgetnerd



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-31
Updated: 2011-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-15 15:38:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogogadgetnerd/pseuds/gogogadgetnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 different drabbles for Dick and Wally</p>
            </blockquote>





	15 Moments With Dick and Wally

_**15 Moments With Dick and Wally (1/2)**_  
 **Title:** 15 Moments With Dick and Wally **  
Author:**[](http://gogogadgetnerd.livejournal.com/profile)[ **gogogadgetnerd**](http://gogogadgetnerd.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom:** Young Justice (cartoon) **  
Pairing:**   Robin/Kid Flash (dick/wally)  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Warning:**   slash and sex  
 **Summary:** 15 different drabbles for Dick and Wally  
 **A/N:** My fill for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/centi_porn/profile)[**centi_porn**](http://community.livejournal.com/centi_porn/) well half of it any way. After I watched the premiere of Young Justice, Dick/wally had been on my mind and I really needed to write something for them and well here it is.

 **Kiss** | **PG-13** | _Dick has his fist kiss_  
  
The kiss is all lips and teeth and tongue, it's far to wet, not to mention the awkward hand placement, and Dick's teeth ached from how hard it was knocked against Wally's.

It's obvious that neither boy is very experienced (despite all of Wally's boasting about how amazing he was and how young Dick was in comparison).But despite all that it still manages to be the best kiss of Dick’s young life (although it was also his first).

It didn't really matter how inexperienced it was because it was fast sloppy and all Wally, just the way Dick wanted it.

 **Naked** | **R** | _Wally gets naked in front of Dick and feels kind of vulnerable_  
  
Wally blushes slightly as Dick's trained eyes travel slowly down his body, from his quickly reddening neck down to his slightly fidgeting toes.

Wally's not sure what to do now, he took the initiative by getting naked, but he was kind of hoping Dick would be the one to take it from there. Only Dick's kind of just sitting there staring at Wally's naked form and it's kind of making him nervous.

“Dick,” Wally whines softly gaining the others attention, now Dick's watching Wally with a slightly predatory gleam in his eyes.

And then there is no more talking.

  
_**Arch** | **R** | Wally likes the way Dick looks during an orgasm_   


It's all one long beautiful line of vulnerable flesh and reddening skin. It's all soft gasps and quiet moans, eyes tightly shut, body shaking, and hands gripped tightly in the sheets.

This is what Wally loves the most, when Dick's sinewy lithe form arches up into Wally's touches, when his body jerks against Wally's side in the throes of an orgasm.

Wally likes to make it lasts; he always misses it when it's over, when Dick is reduced to a panting exhausted mess, when his back falls out of that arch.

That beautiful perfect arch that's only all for Wally.

 **Tremble** | **R** | _Wally never stops moving and Dick likes it_

Wally's body trembles harshly a whimper on the very edge of his lips ready to fall but Dick catches it, pressing his lips against Wally's shaking pair.

Dick loves that about Wally the trembling, constant shaking vibrating almost. Dick's not sure he's ever seen Wally stop moving, not that he's complaining.

He presses his lips to the side of Wally's neck and stays there against Wally feeling the trembling of the other's body, tasting skin and sweat and Wally. Until it's all over and Wally's exhausted panting heavily and tightening his grip on Dick's shoulder.

Just the way Dick likes.

 **Bite** | **R** | _...uh Dick bites Wally?_

It's sharp pain in the midst of mind numbing pleasure, so Wally finds that he doesn't really mind that much. There’s a small drop of blood oozing from the cut and Dick is quick to lick it up. There is a sarcastic vampire joke in there somewhere but it gets lost in the midst of everything else that is going on.

Dick's teeth sink into his skin yet again only this time somewhere else, and Wally wonders if maybe he's a bit of a masochist because Dick biting into his skin only seems to motivate his hips to move faster.

 **Warmth** | **R** | _Wally gives good_ *cough* _head_ *cough*

There’s a wet warmth around him and it feels so damned good Dick's surprised he hasn't orgasmed already. Because really who knew Wally's mouth was good for anything other then smart comebacks, constant snacking, and making out?

Apparently Wally did, if that damned smug smirk was anything to go by. And Dick might have some sarcastic  retort ready if Wally hadn't reduced him to a moaning pile of goo. Because not only did Wally have a really talented mouth, he also had a gifted tongue.

And there really wasn't much more Dick could do besides enjoy that blessed moist warmth.

 **Rip** | **R** | _Wally's uniform's don't come cheap_

Wally can hear the sound of tearing fabric and his mouth forms a slight frown, because seriously he and Dick had this argument all the time. His uniforms didn't come cheap and he couldn't afford to keep buying new ones.

When Wally looks up with every intention of chewing Dick out, his senses are overwhelmed by Dick's close proximity. Dick's smirking visage is mere centimeters away from him before there’s a hand palming his erection and a pair of lips attacking his neck.

And now Wally is no longer worried about his torn uniform or his pants being ripped away.

 **Ice** | **R** | _According to Dick, ice helps stimulate sexual arousa_ _l_

Wally has no idea where exactly Dick got the idea that ice stimulates sexual arousal from (Dick's words, not his) but Wally is pretty sure that cold water does the exact opposite, that's the whole point of cold showers right?

So Wally is even more confused why he's letting Dick use him as a crash test dummy for his stupid ice trick anyway.

Now there's an ice cube pressed against his entrance and holy crap that does feel good. Wally whimpers slightly and Dick smirks.

“Say it.”

“Ice stimulates sexual arousal,”

“Say it again.”

“Make me.”


End file.
